


Rosemary

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: My entry for the @spnfanficpond Writing Challenge. 
Stanford AU, where dean occaisionally visits Sam and reluctantly agrees to go on a date with one of Sam’s nerdy college friends. Smut ensues.





	

Arriving early for once, Dean had time to kill before Sam dragged him on a date. Dean hadn’t dated since high school, and even then it was more of a means to an end than a real date. Knowing Sam, he’d probably be stuck with a boring book nerd.

Dean agreed reluctantly, because of Sam’s insistence that his friend wasn’t going to disappoint. Sam’s friend, Romy, was a librarian in training and spent most of her time in the library on campus. Unsure how that equated to anything but disappointment, Dean prepared himself for a long night.

Looking around as he got out of the Impala, Dean glared at the library where he was supposed to meet Sam. Everything about it screamed pretension and that Dean simply did not belong. His jeans, black t-shirt, and lack of formal education; as he listed the reasons he shouldn’t be there, he shook it off and walked confidently toward the entrance. Originally planning on waiting in the entryway, his stubbornness and refusal to feel like he wasn’t good enough for a building pushed him forward.

Realizing he had made a mistake, Dean took in his surroundings: Only a few people at the tables in the front, those student’s faces buried in the books spread out across the rich mahogany tables or glued to their laptops. low bookshelves lined the walls around them, a large circular front desk, and a forest of shelves beyond filled the lofty space. He knew he shouldn’t be inside, normally not a problem for him to be somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be, but he didn’t want to ruin this for Sam. Even though he didn’t agree with Sam’s decision to leave hunting behind, he couldn’t help the pride that welled in his chest when he realized that it was his Sammy who went to a school like this.

Spotting an open table, Dean sat, tapping his fingers on the tabletop for a moment before reaching for one of the books piled in the center to leaf through it. Stopping around the middle of the book, Dean’s eyes went wide as he realized what book he was reading; Gray’s Anatomy. The drawing on the page he was staring at was a cross section of the male reproductive system. Carefully turning a few more pages he found another detailed drawing, this time of the female reproductive organs.

“See something you like?”

“Sonuvabitch,” Dean muttered as he slammed the book closed and turned to see a beaming Sam stifling a chuckle.

Setting the book down, Dean shot up and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Scanning the room, nothing had changed… except someone from behind the front desk had stood up. Dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, black-framed glasses, and a sweet giggle as she rounded the desk.

Dean smiled back and when she waved he turned away, playing bashful until he saw Sam waving. Dean hoped that this was the girl Sam had been talking about, because she looked much better than he had imagined. With her knee-length grey and blue plaid skirt, dark tights, grey sweater with only the top button done, and a white button-up tucked into the skirt.

Sam turned to his brother as the girl walked toward them, and in a low voice Sam instructed, “Do not be a jerk.”

Raising his eyebrows in response, Dean smiled as she approached. He knew he didn’t have a chance with a girl like this, but couldn’t help himself when Sam lead them out of the library and made their introductions.

“Romy, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is my friend Romy,” Sam said as Dean stuck out his hand.

Bemused by the gesture, Romy offered her hand, she had watched him enter the library and assumed who he was based on how Sam had described him. Even without Sam’s description she could have guessed they were related just from knowing the younger Winchester for so long. It didn’t help that not many people like him happened to walk through those doors. Smiling, she gripped his hand firmly, “Sam’s told me so much about you.”

Dean’s face fell at her words and he glared at his brother, “Dude!”

Sam and Romy laughed at Dean’s reaction, and she clarified, “Nothing bad, just enough to convince me to agree to this.”

“Yes, if by ‘convince’ you mean offered to pay for dinner,” Sam said, then looked around.

“Free food,” she said to Dean, “I’m kinda easy.”

Chuckling, Sam said absently, “Jess should be here soon, do you guys want to head to the car?”

Nodding and gesturing to the Impala, “Your chariot awaits,” Dean said, cringing as the words fell from his mouth.

Giggling as she walked next to Dean, “Sam said you were a ladies’ man, didn’t realize how much danger I was in ‘til now.”

“C’mon, I’m out of my element,” he said as they walked to either side of the car. Dean crossed his arms and leaned on the roof, looking back at his brother, he saw Jess making her way toward him. Sighing as he watched Sam hug his girlfriend, Dean looked down for a moment before lifting his head to see Romy staring at Sam and Jess like he had.

As if she realized she was being watched, Romy looked across the roof of the car and shrugged, “So…This is an Impala, right?”

“Yeah, she was my dad’s. He gave her to me when he got his truck a few years ago,” Dean explained.

“Ready to go?” Sam asked as he walked around his brother to get into the backseat.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was short, Sam and Jess talking in the backseat as Dean and Romy stayed relatively silent. He risked glancing at her once, and thought she seemed like she was too warm in the sweater. Dean tried to ignore the more lurid thoughts he was having about her, but he was only human.

Parking and getting out of the Impala, Dean grimaced at the place Sam had picked. Some French restaurant that probably didn’t have anything resembling what he considered food. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand sliding into his. Glancing at Romy as she walked next to him into the building, her small hand squeezed his and a small smile pulled at her lips.

Leaning into Dean’s shoulder, she whispered, “There are worse things than French food.”

Smirking, Dean replied, “Liar.”

Sam spoke with the maître d’, and they followed the officious little man in the suit to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Romy and Jess sat first and slid into the booth, Sam and Dean joining them on their respective sides.

Looking through the menu, Dean furrowed his brow in concentration. He refused to ask for help as he tried to decide between boeuf bourguignon and coq au vin, the descriptions of both sounding more like beef stew and roast chicken. Deciding on boeuf bourguignon, Dean then began practicing saying it silently.

Romy peaked at Dean and saw his lips moving as he stared at his menu, nudging him with her elbow under the table, she smiled lightly as he realized she had seen him practicing French. Both looked to see if Sam and Jess had caught their exchange, which they hadn’t as they were still discussing wine. Romy nodded toward his menu and asked, “Which one?”

Dean caught on quickly, pointing to the first item under ‘Viandes’. Checking her own menu, she enunciated slowly, “Boof boor-gee-nyawn.”

Mouthing it a few times while looking at the word before asking, “How about you?”

Romy pointed at an item a few lines below boeuf bourguignon. Dean looked at his menu and mimicking her over pronunciation, he said, “Cock ow vin.”

Pressing her lips together to stifle her laughter, Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

* * *

After dinner they piled back in the Impala and drove back to Sam and Jess’. Parking at the curb, the couple said their goodbyes, leaving Dean and Romy alone.

“So… home?” Dean asked, hoping she’d say no. He wanted to spend some time alone with her.

Thinking for a moment, Romy replied, “Sure.”

Following her directions to an apartment ten minutes away, Dean pulled into the parking lot and idled. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that she’d ask him up or that she could be interested in a mechanic, the lie Sam usually told about what Dean and John did.

Sighing and taking off her sweater, Romy tried to think of something to say. As she folded her sweater she asked, “Do you want to go for a walk or something? I have tomorrow off and it seems like a waste of a night to call it before the sun’s gone down.”

Looking at her, Dean tried to hide his elation, but was caught off guard by her bare arms. Her left arm was covered by a full sleeve tattoo. “Librarians don’t have tattoos,” he said without thinking.

Romy glanced down at her arms, she loved all of her tattoos, but had always been somewhat self conscious about showing them to new people. She shrugged off her doubt, “Some do. Don’t you have any? Big, tough mechanics usually do.”

Shaking his head, “No, but I have an idea for one.” Both her arms were covered in ink, and he stared openly at them. Holding out his hand he asked, “May I?”

Placing her hand in his as he examined the work on her arm, ocean themed, the majority of her right arm looking like stylized waves, her left donning matching waves only interrupted by an intricate anchor on her forearm. Dean released her hand and leaned back, “They’re awesome.”

Romy blushed, she didn’t need him to like them but it didn’t hurt that he did, “Thanks. How about a beer instead?”

* * *

“You know,” Dean said as he took off his jacket and draped it over a kitchen chair, “tattoos like that aren’t very lady-like.”

Romy opened two long neck bottles and walked to Dean, offering him one and saying with a wicked smile, “I don’t want to be lady-like, I want to lure men to their deaths.”

Dean was mid-sip and nearly choked at her words, “What?”

Holding up a hand as she tried to not laugh at the look of alarm on his face, she said, “It’s a joke.” Setting her beer on the table she rolled up her sleeve to show off the tattoo of a siren on her upper arm, “Get it?”

“That,” Dean said pointing at her arm, “Was not funny.”

Feigning seriousness, Romy said, “No… it was hilarious. Did you see your face?”

Shaking his head and taking another drink, “You’re trouble, ya know?”

“Yeah,” she looked down at her feet, realizing she was still in her work clothes, “Hey, do you mind if I go change real quick?”

“Nope,” Dean replied as he watched her hips sway as she walked down the hall. Taking another pull from his beer, he strolled into her living room that had two very large and very full bookcases. He looked around at the other items in the room and saw some pictures of Romy and other people, probably family or friends, he thought. After a few moments, he heard her approaching and turned around.

Feeling her anxiety spike as he gave her a thorough once over, she watched his face closely for any sign of disapproval but only saw his fascination. She had purposefully changed into shorts and a racerback to showcase her collection of tattoos that marked nearly every inch of skin but her hands, neck and face.

Dean mouthed ‘wow’ as he traced the ornate designs covering her body with his eyes. He had no idea that tattoos could be so enticing. Realizing how he was behaving, Dean tried not to stare at her body and asked, “So, what’s the plan?”

Walking back to the kitchen to grab her beer, Romy shrugged, “Movie?”

About ten minutes into Dawn of the Dead, Romy leaned into Dean’s shoulder. Smiling to himself, he put an arm around her, pulling her close. Not long after he felt her hand on his thigh, delicately tracing circles into the fabric of his jeans. Dean tried to control his breathing but he felt the blood rush to his cock as her hand settled and she squeezed his thigh.

He told himself to maintain his cool, that he shouldn’t jump her and take it slow. As her hand began to move higher up his thigh and graze the head of his cock, he froze for a moment. Glancing down at her hand inching higher up his thigh, Dean had only come across a few girls like this, but the fact that she was a librarian made it even better. As her hand stroked him through his jeans, he raised his hand to her face, tilting her head back and looked into her eyes for a moment before leaning in.

Romy hadn’t planned on this when she agreed to going out with Sam’s older brother, but after the pleasant evening and how long it’s been since she’s been with someone, she couldn’t resist. Dean was sweet and as he kissed her she got up on her knees and straddled him, his hands on her hips as she began to grind into his lap.

Dean groaned as she worked her hips and slid a hand around his neck. He broke the kiss and asked, “What’s Romy short for?”

Raising an eyebrow, she replied, “Rosemary.”

“Rosemary…” Dean said as he ran his hands along her sides.

Leaning back, and placing her hands on his chest, she smiled coyly. Dean tried to pull her back into another kiss, but she pushed him back, “Hold on a minute.”

Dean looked dejected for a moment before her hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. At first, he thought she was wearing something like a corset, but when he realized it was her tattooed skin he was beside himself. He unabashedly stared her skin, running his fingers along the designs without realizing his fingers were brushing under her breast. Searching Romy’s face for a sign of disapproval, he was surprised to see her biting her lip and watching him with hooded eyes.

“I want to hear the story behind these,” Dean said in a deep voice as he cupped her breasts, “But not right now.”

Pushing her chest into his hands, “Later sounds good.”

“Yeah,” he agreed as her hands began to lift his shirt, exposing his stomach. Sitting up and away from the couch, Dean pulled his t-shirt off over his head and tossed it across the room.

Smoothing her hands down his shoulders and his chest, Rosemary asked, “Condom?”

Dean lifted his hips to dig in his back pocket for his wallet, “i’m a boy scout. Always prepared. Bedroom?”

As Dean pulled the foil packet out of his wallet, Rosemary shook her head before bending to kiss his neck. She got onto her legs and placed them between Dean’s, climbing off the couch as she kissed and licked her way down his chest.

Dean was beside himself, he rarely got spontaneous head, and as she unbuckled his belt he stopped moving. Frozen with his hands held out, the condom in one and his wallet in the other, as his jaw dropped when her fingers worked open the zipper.

“Little help?” she asked as she tugged on his jeans.

Lifting his hips as she pulled his jeans and boxers down, Dean’s cock sprung out and slapped him in the stomach. She giggled as she settled between his thighs and gripped the base, “Big boy.”

Dean grinned at her comment for a moment before his face went slack. She gave the head of his cock a quick lick before wrapping her lips around him and slowly took him all the way down her throat.

“Sonuva-fuck!” Dean growled as his fingers gripped the couch cushions. Not in his 24 years had he ever had a chick deep throat him, and as his mind reeled she began to move. He never  felt anything like this, not even anal was this good. He didn’t have time to warn her other than a surprised gasp as he came, his cum spilling down her throat.

As his body relaxed, he realized what he had done and knew how to make it up to her. Watching as she lifted her head and wiped at her mouth, Dean said, “C’mere,” as he patted the seat next to him.

“Dean, it’s not a-” she tried to say but was cut off as he gripped the back of her head and kissed her.

“I am not done yet,” Dean said, his voice deep and gravely, “so be a good girl and open those pretty thighs for me.”

Giggling, she stood and stepped out of her shorts. Dean pulled her down onto the couch and she fell gently on her back, parting her legs. Dean groaned as he admired her body, caressing her thighs and making a mental note to ask about the school of fish inked onto her left thigh.

Putting an arm behind her head to rest on, Rosemary watched Dean kiss each of the koi on her inner thigh. Biting her lip she tried to be patient as he worked his way up her leg, but found her free hand had a mind of it’s own. Clutching her sex, the pressure causing her to squirm a bit, she moaned as Dean licked the back of her hand.

“You gonna move this?” he asked, nosing the back of her hand.

Raising her hand slightly, she spread her fingers to open her lips. Dean grinned and licked her fingers before languidly running his tongue over her slit. He had always been a fan of eating a girl out, but something about how she spread herself open and watched him made him want to show off.

Pushing her hand out of his way, Dean knelt on the floor and wrapped his arms around her hips to pull her close. Hooking one of her legs on his right shoulder, Dean changed his plan of teasing her; he wanted to see her cum. With his left hand he traced around her opening, carefully pushing two fingers inside. Hunching over her as his fingers bottomed out, Dean swirled his tongue around her clit.

Staring at Dean between her legs, Rosemary sighed. A guy who was into cunnilingus was something to be cherished. She knew better than to expect this to be anything more than a one-time thing with dean, but she was sure as shit going to enjoy every moment of it. Breaking her train of thought, Dean sealed his lips around her clit as his tongue flicked back and forth, then he began to suck.

She arched her back and cried out as he began to fuck her with his fingers, and Dean could feel her walls constrict around his thick digits. Her hand on the back of his head clutched at his short hair, Dean grinned as he worked. He might not be able to get her off as quickly, but based on the sounds she was making, she wasn’t far off.

Keening as her orgasm began to take over, the hand behind her head flying to Dean’s head practically slapping him. Grabbing his hair and trying to keep her legs open as her body tensed.

Dean pushed her right leg away as she came, her body trying to close in on itself. As he continued to suck and lap at her clit, he stilled his fingers to feel her body convulse around them. Her body jerked randomly as he lifted his head and slid his fingers out of her and licked them clean.

“Wow…just, wow,” Romy huffed as Dean knelt between her legs.

Reaching for the condom, Dean winked, “Ready for round two?”

She propped herself up on her elbows and her eyes went wide as she saw his erection had returned, standing proud between her thighs as he opened the foil packet. Nodding, she began to stroke him, admiring his soft skin and the weight of his cock against her palm.

Brushing her hand away so he could roll the condom on, he moved closer to her and slapped her pussy with his cock a few times, “Asshole!” she giggled. Chuckling as she jerked, the sudden contact on her clit which was still sensitive was alarming.

Putting a hand behind each knee and pulling her legs back, Romy reveled in the feeling of his cock sliding along her folds before he began to push in. As he sank into her, Dean bent over and wove his fingers into her hair and pulled her in for a tender kiss. When their lips met, he bottomed out and they sighed in unison.

Dean felt her arms drape around his neck as their lips parted, he rolled his hips and felt her breath quicken. Keeping the pace steady, Dean pulled out  a little farther each time and soon needed to sit up so he could put some strength behind his thrusts, his movements hesitating when she asked him to wait.

“Is something wrong?” Dean asked, having stopped completely, terror that he had hurt her or done something wrong washing over him.

“No, just,” she started as she sat up and kissed him, “I like it better this way.” She turned around and got on her hands and knees, twisting to look back at him with that same wicked smile from earlier and shaking her hips, “Now do that again.”

Biting his lip and arching a brow, Dean gripped her hip and lined himself up, “Planned on it.” Driving his cock into her cunt, he didn’t hesitate when he was fully seated, but pulled back with the same care and drove into her.

“Holy-shit-fuck,” she blurted as Dean continued his deliberate pace.

His hips met hers again, a sharp slapping sound that echoed off the walls of her apartment, as he withdrew he said, “You like that, sweetheart?”

She nodded as he slid into her and snapped his hips again, the slow build then sudden force combined with her already sensitive sex making another orgasm not only possible, but imminent. “Do. Not. Stop,” she managed to get out as she felt him moving back.

Both hands on her hips, he squeezed as he slammed into her with as much force as he dared use. Her resounding cry of pleasure and the accompanying sensation of her pussy clenched tightly around his cock nearly pushed him over the edge, “Fuck, Rosemary… I don’t think I can last much longer.”

Pressing back into him, “Neither can I, wanna race?”

“Seriously?” Dean asked, he wasn’t sure if she was joking or actually offering.

Shifting forward then back again, Romy giggled, “Yes. Now fuck me, Dean. Hard.”

Steadying himself as he pulled his cock almost all the way out before sinking back into her. When he would have thrust forward, he gripped her hips and pulled her back. As he filled her, he felt her walls beginning to contract around him.

He had reached his limit, knowing that as he reared back and looked down to see his cock push into her tight heat, he knew he was going to cum. Trying to maintain his pace, he heard her whimper as she said in a rush, “Hard, Dean, make me cum.”

Harder than he had before, he rammed into her. As he bottomed out, he felt wetness coat his thighs and he fell forward, catching himself on the back of the couch before collapsing on top of her. He felt her muscles grip him rhythmically as she came. His cock gave a final upward jerk before he came.

Kissing every inch of skin he could reach, Dean felt her shaking beneath him. Wrapping an arm around her, he shifted her, so he could lay next to her, holding her close. Neither spoke for a while, reveling in the postcoital euphoria.

Wiggling a bit, Romy said, “Sam told me what you and your father do.”

Stunned into silence that she decided that this was the first thing she’d say after fucking, then it hit him that Sam had told her. “What do you mean he told you,” he didn’t intend to sound angry, but he heard the hardness in his voice and felt her try to sit up.

Dean held her tight, not hurting her, but keeping her next to him. Sighing as she gave up on looking at him while they spoke, she explained, “He told me everything a few months after we met. Ghosts, monsters, all of it.”

He listened closely and waited a moment before taking a deep breath and asking, “Alright, why are you telling me?”

Placing her hand on his, “Just want you to know.”

Propping himself up on his arm to look down at her at her as she rolled onto her back, “That’s it?”

Nodding, Rosemary looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes, “I know this,” she gestured between the two of them, “can’t go anywhere, but… maybe the next time you visit Sam… you could visit me?”


End file.
